Kitty Cat
by Hinata Aron
Summary: Izaya wakes up from a nightmare. Thats when he realizes he's got a collar on and is tied to the bed. He hears a noise behind him and sees Shizuo at the table.


Izaya opened his eyes quickly. Just a moment before he was dreaming about his younger sisters. It wasn't a pleasant dream. Izaya brought a hand to his face in hope of forgetting his nightmare. He tried to sit up and lean over, but when he tried to lean over he felt something move along his throat. The hand that Izaya had to his face slowly moved to his throat. The first thing his fingers touched was a bell. It made a little sound when touched. Then Izaya moved his hand passed the bell and found it attached to a collar. When Izaya realized there was a collar around his neck he also realized that there was a leash connected to the collar. He followed the leash and realized that it was tied to the bed he was laying in. He could instantly tell that the knot that tied the leash to the bed was a tight one and he wouldn't be able to get it undone. At that moment Izaya heard a chair scrap across the floor. Izaya turned around quickly and looked at where the noise came from.

"Shizu-chan!" Shizuo sat in his chair reading the newspaper. He didn't look at Izaya. "SHHHHIZZZZZZYYY-CHHHAAAAANNNNN!" Izaya wined. Shizuo looked at Izaya only for a moment then turned back to his newspaper. "SHIZU-CHAN!" Shizuo sighed then looked at Izaya. "Shizu-chan, come get this collar off of me." Shizuo looked at Izaya.

"No." Shizuo turned back to his newspaper.

"Humph! Why not?"

"Because it suits you." Izaya knew he wasn't going to get his way so he tried to undo the knot tied to the bed. As he tried he realized something. All leashes and collars were separate and had to be attached manually. He franticly started to look for where it was connected. "It's not like a regular collar and leash. I had this one specially made for you. They're not separate. It's all one thing." Izaya scowled at the thing that tied him to that spot. "Scowling at it won't make it go away." Izaya was shocked that Shizuo knew what he was thinking.

"Can you at least tell me why I have this thing on me?"

Shizuo laid the paper down on the table. He stood up and walked over to Izaya. He sat down on the bed and looked at Izaya. Izaya became a little weary, but tried not to show it. At that moment Shizuo grabbed Izaya's face and pulled it close to his. Izaya was shocked. Shizuo saw this on his face and smiled as he spoke.

"Because you're the cat."

"Huh?" Izaya was puzzled for once.

"In a relationship between guys the one who's the bottom is called the Cat." Izaya's face quickly got red. He instantly knew what Shizuo meant. "Being how," Shizuo continued, "I'm over half the time on top and you're on bottom. I thought this would be perfect for you." At that moment Izaya tried to jerk his head free from Shizuo's grip. Shizuo, in return, only gripped his face harder. Izaya was irritated that Shizuo had done something so sneaky.

"Well why did you have to tie me up? You could have just put the collar on." Izaya knew Shizuo didn't tie him up just because he was the cat.

"I could have. But this is pay back. One, for hanging out with Namie Yagiri, and two, because of what you did last week." The memory of last week flooded into Izaya mind. Izaya had decided to chain Shizuo up and play rough with him. After they were done Izaya had gotten a punch in the face. That's the reason why Izaya was in the bed naked right then; because he had tried to make-up with Shizuo. He thought it had worked. "Now it's your turn to be tied down." Shizuo stood up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the table and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around to face Izaya. "I'm gonna go out for a little try not to choke yourself till I get back." He left. Izaya stared at the for a long while hoping Shizuo would come back at any moment.

Izaya sighed when he realized that Shizuo wasn't going to come back for a while. Izaya looked at the knot again. He tried to undo it but it failed. Izaya sighed again and laid back down. He turned his back to the door. As he laid there trying to get back some sleep he had lost he started to think up a play to get back at Shizuo. When Shizuo would get back Izaya would ignore him. Then If Shizuo tried to get him to look at him Izaya wouldn't, no matter what. Then If Shizuo would try to kiss him he would just keep his lips closed tightly. Izaya wouldn't do anything for Shizuo until he took the collar off. Even then he wouldn't respond much to whatever Shizuo would say. Only if Shizuo allowed him to do whatever he wanted to him would Izaya finally respond to him. Izaya laughed to himself as he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked into his apartment carrying a grocery bag. It was full of stuff, mostly chips and milk. Shizuo set the grocery bag and set it on the table. He took the current cigarette he was smoking and put it out. He turned around and looked at the sleeping Izaya that was still tied up to his bed. Each time Izaya took a breath the little bell on the collar made a noise. Shizuo walked over and sat on the bed next to Izaya.<p>

He looked at Izaya's sleeping face. _He's kind of cute when he's asleep. _Shizuo reached out and lightly touched Izaya's cheek. Izaya curled up into a little ball. Shizuo froze, waiting to see if Izaya would wake. When he didn't Shizuo turned Izaya's face toward him. When he did that he realized that Izaya was out cold. _Maybe I was a little hard on him last night. _Shizuo shook his head. _When am I ever easy on Izaya?_ Shizuo looked at Izaya and realized how much he wanted to kiss him. He leaned down and lightly kissed Izaya on the lips. All of a sudden Izaya rapped is arms around Shizuo and pulled Shizuo closer to deepen the kiss. Shizuo was shocked and tried to pull away but Izaya had a tight grip on him. Izaya quickly pushed his tongue into Shizuo's mouth. Izaya forced Shizuo to stay like until Izaya was content.

Izaya let go of Shizuo. Shizuo sat up and began to wipe his mouth. His face was red. Shizuo saw that Izaya's face had only a pink tint to if from the lack of air. Izaya smirked at Shizuo. _Damn FLEA! He had this planed! _Little did Shizuo know, Izaya didn't have this planned. In fact Izaya only did what he did because of the dream he was having. In the dream Shizuo had said he was sorry and allowed Izaya to do whatever he wanted to do. Izaya had just gotten done with Shizuo when all of a sudden Shizuo was hovering over him. Shizuo had leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Izaya had wanted more, so he pulled Shizuo closer to him. Izaya was almost as shock to see Shizuo hovering over him as Shizuo was that Izaya had kissed him. They both stared at each other before Shizuo finally spoke.

"You bastard! You had that planned didn't you!"

"Oh yes Shizu-chan. I totally had that planned while I was sleeping and having a wonderful dream." Izaya sighed.

"Ha! Your lying you flea."

"Fine I'm lying Shizu-chan." Izaya looked at Shizuo. He was tired and irritated. All Izaya wanted was to go home and get that collar off of him. "Can you please take this collar off of me now?" Shizuo Was shocked to hear Izaya admit to something. Usually he'd dine it fully. In Shizuo's shock he undid the collar and took it off of Izaya. Izaya was shocked that Shizuo had taken the collar off without saying anything. It kind of made Izaya happy. He leaned up and gave Shizuo a soft kiss on the lips. He quickly got dressed and walked to the door. He turned around and looked at Shizuo. He was still in the position he was in when he took of the collar. He smiled an evil kind of smile. "See you next week Shizzy-chan." Izaya left.

Shizuo continued to stare at the spot Izaya had laid only moments before. Shizuo's face got redder as he thought about the look Izaya had on his when Shizuo had taken the collar off. _That look was so...cute._ Shizuo's face got as red as an apple. _That Flea looked like a kitten after you give it warm milk._ Shizuo dropped the collar onto the bed and held his face in his left hand.

"DAMN! Now I'll never be able to let that slimy flea go. I can't let anyone else have him now! Damn!" Shizuo silently cursed himself as the memory of Izaya's face circled in his mind.

**DANG YOU MY FRIEND IN REAL LIFE! She just Had to tell me about this. The whole cat thing. Then she had to go and make a comment about Izaya and Shizuo. So then I had this idea stuck in my head for a week so I had to put it down on paper! ARRRRGGGG! Well I'm done! No more! *cough cough* Anyways... uh.. thanks for reading this story. It's crap I know but I had that little voice in my head saying "_Do it...Dooooo it."_ So I had to do it. Anyways please leave a review and check out my other stuff IF you think this is ok. THANK YOU!**


End file.
